History of Misencyclopedia
Not to be confused with Misencyclopedia's history, which is a completely different topic. The website, Misencyclopedia, as has been around since 1823 April 29, 2009. Now, this tells the history of Misencyclopedia by year. As you can tell, we're not even into 2010 yet which means that this article will only include 2009, because that's the only time Misencyclopedia's existed. So yeah, this article's probably pretty short, probably. 2009 Starting at Proboards Misencyclopedia started in late March (like the 31st, or something) on the Proboards forum, as it used to be a forum, but when it had obtained about 70 articles, on April 29, 2009, it moved over to Wikia, feeling that's where it belonged (or whatever). Transitioning to Wikia On April 29, 2009, Misencylopedia decided to transfer to Wikia, has said earlier (up there, to be exact). The website's first 1,000 articles were written (written between April 29 and mid-July) mostly by User Zzguitar14, which is the creator of the Misencyclopedia wiki, and the one who writes most of the articles. The website had not yet been advertised due to the fact that Zzguitar14 felt that it needed to have an increased quality level first. In early September 2009, the wiki reached 1,100 articles, and in October 2009, advertisement for the wiki began. 2010 Plans Misencyclopedia and its administrators plan to advertise effectively starting 2010, feeling as if the "quality" of the wiki "meets the standards" with over 1,000 articles and almost 20 users. It also has hopes to reach 3,000 articles by the end of 2010. But we're not necessarily counting on it. Statistics As of exactly now, the wiki/website has articles total. In early November 2009 it had a total of 1.2 thousand articles, over 20 users, and roughly 7,200 edits. History of the logo The logo for Misencyclopedia has consistantly been modified, replaced, changed, or edited throughout its history. The original logo, before the current one, was an evil smiley face with a black hat on that was smoking a cigarette, and was named Jimmy. But eventually, in late July 2009, Misencyclopedia decided to change the logo, for whatever, reason, and it is now a globe with various symbols on it along with a large "Mis" on the front of it, short for Misencyclopedia, and a large chunk is taken out of the top of it in order for it to better resemble Wikipedia's gray globe (we're not copying! Or are we?) Expansion of the wiki Ever since its creation, administrators have been working to expand the wiki and its contents as much as possible by adding wikis and other languages with it in attempt to spread the use and user-friendliness of the wiki. MIS-News In June 2009, administrators created a wiki as an expansion of Misencyclopedia and named it MIS-News, which exists as a wiki that explains current events in a humorous way. Misencyclomedia Commons Early in Misencyclopedia's creation, adiminstrators decided to make a wiki with it called Misencyclomedia Commons which would take all the pictures that were uloaded on the main Misencyclopedia wiki and transfer them over to that one. In other languages Misencyclopedia has attempted to make its articles in different languages, too, and as of October 2009, has over ten languages total that it exists in with at least 1 article. See also *Misencyclopedia's history *Misencyclopedia Category:History